In Destructions Wake
by Loriens-Scribe
Summary: Five is unstable and has some seriously twisted morals. But with five rouge mogadoriens and an unknown as her only companions it is to be expected. Now the garde have united and the pressure is on for her to make her final choice. Will she put everything aside and fight with them or will she follow her own darker path to destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies; I do not own any of the Garde apart from Five. But this is my take on a sequel so please enjoy. Remember, reviews are like food to writers and you are welcome to leave me prompts!

**Five**

**Located in Palestine**

They ran, attempting to flee from the carnage in the streets in to the safety of their houses but there was nowhere to hide. Concrete did little to block the wrath of the bombs that rained down on to their city like fire flies on a summers night. Time and time again I watched as fire engulfed the apartments and scared the once beautiful streets where children had played just hours before. There were the brave people, like the medics, who risked the night streets in an attempt to help those whom had fallen and were now lying across the scarlet pavements. The medics seemed to always be the first to lose, so caught up in the protection of others that they had no time to worry about themselves, their own safety. They were selfless and innocent but it is always the innocents that are the first to die. The beauty of human warfare.

I stand on the edge of a bridge, high up out of the main town, looking over the destruction bellow. The wind blows across my face and it brings with it the scent of smoke and gun powder from the fires that still burn. It is late night or maybe early morning and the sky is pitch black and littered with thousands of stars like splatters of paint on a black canvas. I cross my arms over my waist in an attempt to lock in some heat. Despite my long trench coat I am cold in the night air.

I am alone, taking some time to sort out the mess that is my head. It's true that I have become even more...distant...lately. I no longer feel the remorse that I used to when I killed an enemy or inflicted pain on another person: even now as I look over the devastation bellow I feel nothing! No pang of remorse or empathy as I watch the suffering taking place in front of me. I am cold.

No surprise really, I have reason enough. I have been abandoned by my planet, left to fend for myself in a cold hard world. I spent the first few years here fighting to survive in the harshest places, picking off humans for money and food. No regrets, after a few run ins with street gangs in china and Japan I have picked up some skills; mostly in the art of torture though so it's not like I can demonstrate in public. That's part of the problem, the pain I inflict on others without care.

I have some companions now, six of them in fact, they are the closes things I have ever had to family or friends (thought I would never tell them that as it would go to their heads). I met them three years ago when I was ambushing a Mogadorien post in south Asia. I picked up one of their feeds and from the information I could get I knew they were working to take down the base also. They had a vested interest to protect the loric garde and I needed some reinforcement. It must have been a surprise when I teleported directly in to their hideout; a very big surprise since the tried to shoot me down. There are five Mogadoriens and one unknown.

The unknown is female like me. We found her in a base when we went under cover for information a few years back. She was almost dead and showing several signs of torture but she pulled through. She is a fighter, all of us are, and she has a grudge against the bad Mogadoriens. She is deaf due to her injuries but I nick named her wanderer since she can never seem to stay in one place for long. She has been very useful when it came to my legacies. I had been working on them for a few weeks before we found her but she seemed to know how to control the lights that had burned out of my palms and I am grateful.

I have my legacies and I would not be surprised if they were complete. I can read minds, though it is vaguer than that. Instead of picking up individual thoughts it is more sensing feelings or feeling pain when others do. I can teleport and conduct some sort of electricity all over my skin. The latter is pretty horrific in action as I tend to use it for military purposes like killing and "interrogation". I have telekinesis also but I rarely use it. I don't need it in combat; I have spent my whole life fighting and have yet to meet a challenge.

We are currently based under the bridge like a group of story book trolls. This place makes good cover for me to hone my legacies and for Byron to test his weaponry. Byron is the oldest in our company and although he is useless in combat due to the fact he is paralysed from waist down but he is probably our most valuable asset. He is an inventor, a genius and he developed all the weaponry we have. His mind is amazing; it just works differently to the other Mogadoriens and it allows him to see more clearly. He knew what the other Mogadoriens were doing to the Loric was wrong and he rallied together the other four mogs in our company (all of whom had been victims or lost family members at some point) and began his own war. This was before I had met him of course but he has told me his story many times.

A faint noise behind me makes me turn round and in the faint light I can make out Rye (Another Mogadorien ally) walking towards me as he surveys the destruction bellow. He is in his early twenties and is heavily trained in combat giving him a somewhat lethal reputation. His dark eyebrows are knitted together he frowns, disgusted at what he sees.

"Beautiful isn't it?" My voice is monotone as I turn back away from him. I am not saying this just to freak him out, it is beautiful. It can be horrific and beautiful at the same time. Nothing is wrong with the flames, just the way they are used on the people in the city bellow.

"In a way." He replies. His voice is vague and I don't need to see his face to know what he is thinking. My legacy registers his concern for my sanity but he shouldn't worry; I lost my sanity long before I met him and my morals have become very warped since.

"Byron wants you underground, something about the other garde and the charm."

The other garde. No wonder Rye is being vague. For weeks the others have been trying to persuade me to track them down and invite them to fight with us. They believe it is time to make a move and start this war and they think it would be best to do this with the other garde onside but I disagree.

I do not like people and I would not care to meet these strangers. They are nothing to me. Maybe it is because I am so jealous of them and the cushy lifestyles they must have lived in comparison to mine. I do not care much for the other loric; I can't even remember another loric. Byron claims that we were all assigned protectors on Lorien but I can't remember mine. She probably took off when we arrived; either that or she was killed very early on. I try not to care; it has made me so much stronger.

To strong.

I dread to think what I could do even if we win this war. Rye is right to be wary; I am unstable, cold and manipulative. Could I be the real threat to this planet? I am so heavily militarised that when this war is over I will be lost. It's not that I like killing, but can I live without doing it. Murder has become my way of survival. The others recognise this and it has caused them to tiptoe round me at times but they all understand what I feel. I know they have the same urge to avenge. That's why I can tolerate them. A bunch of teenagers is a completely different matter though; the rest of the garde will be different to me and I cannot guarantee they will see things the way I do.

Anyhow, I turn away from the massacre and head down under ground in to the make shift base. We have cleared about 50 metres of tunnelling under the bridge and have set us a stock pile of weapons. Byron had connected this place to the internet and it cannot be seen from the ground above. With everything that is taking place bellow no one will be looking for us here or be suspicious at the sounds of our gun fire when the weapons are tested. The down side is the constant stench of damp and must that haunts the place like an invisible ghost; even in my dreams I can smell it. It is somewhat gloomy and even in the day we need to wear headlights to see clearly.

When I reach base I turn on my new headlight and walk towards the glow of the other lights. After a few seconds I come across Byron, Wanderer and our other three allies grouped around a monitor. I wait for Rye to come down and then slam the door to the outside world closed with my telekinesis. I peer over Byron's head and try to take in the clip that is playing on the monitor. The atmosphere around me is varied; I can sense Ryes curiosity, wanderers' excitement and Byron's fear. I am drawn in to his fear and cock my head in questioning.

After a few seconds the clip ends and they all turn to face me. I cannot help but think I have missed something as they all wait for my response on what we just saw but I have none. Just confusion.

"Five..." Byron's says to me softly and I know that tone of voice. He is going to break bad news to me. "The garde have united and the charm is broken"

He is being blunt but I like that. Everyone is awaiting my response but I still have none. I feel nothing. Not fear (Why would I) It does not affect me whether or not the charm is broken. I can protect and handle myself with my legacies so do not need to worry about coming to a sudden and untimely end. It may be an inconvenience, I think I killed more Mogadoriens by letting them stab me that I did by stabbing them myself but it is not a major concern to me.

"And..." I inquire. Still not sure what the big deal is. What does this new revelation mean to use really?

"And..." Byron says continue my sentence "This means the real war had begun. It is time to choose where we stand and how we fight and if we ally with them."

I feel an alien pressure on my wrist and look down. Wanderer pats my arm in what might be sympathy and her big, dark eyes communicate clearly to me what she cannot say with words. It is clear that this decision is down to me.

Well Darn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies or any of the Garde apart from Five. But this is my take on a sequel so please enjoy. Remember, you can leave any prompts or tips!

**Five**

**Located in Palestine**

"I will think over it."

A sudden movement in the corner of my eye makes me aware of how tense the situation actuary is. When I say the situation, I am referring to the five very tense Mogadoriens all of which have very different view to me when it comes to uniting with the rest of the garde. I am wary that several of them are starting to lose patients so as Rye comes up in to my face I am not surprised. He expects us to make a move now.

"Damn it Five!" He hisses in to my face and I can feel his spit splatter my cheek. That is just unpleasant and unnecessary since the plumbing in the base is dire, there will be no facilities to clean his disgusting salvia off.

"You have had time, a week of time in fact and I don't think I am just speaking for me when I say you have had enough!" Rye stands at least a head taller than me and with his muscular build and dark, beady eyes he could be very intimidating but not to me. To me he is just plain rude and behaving like a spoilt child. I consider him to be one of my closest allies and I know his intentions are good but he can be a major annoyance from time to time.

"Stop whining like a kicked dog" I say back as I stare up in to his dark eyes. The room around us is deadly quiet and I can sense the tension. The worry that this could turn nasty and the way Rye is looking at me right now I have a feeling it probably will.

I see a flash of movement and my head hits off the wall behind. My ears ring for a moment as Ryes' hand closes around my throat. He is bored and frustrated and I sense a hint of something I don't recognise, Angst maybe? Well he is not long out of his teenage years so I guess it is to be expected. Still, as I feel the heat rising in my cheeks I know he has pushed me too far.

There is a sickening crunch as Ryes heavy body hits the wall in front of me and slumps down on the floor. I did not raise my hand to him but I did not need to, my legacies reacted for me and sent him crashing in to the hard concrete. I rub at the area on my neck where his hand has been seconds before and walk slowly towards him. I take my time, He is barely conscious and with his arm sticking out at that odd angle I know he will be going nowhere in a hurry. I stand above him and wait until he looks up before slowly putting my foot on top of one of his legs.

"You know Rye..." I say quietly, my voice is quiet but menacing and my words hand in the musty air as the onlookers shrink away from us; with the exception of Byron who seems to be watching intently as if studying some sort of test specie. His curiosity concerns me for a moment but a moan from Rye brings my attention back to him. "...One day that nasty temper of yours is going to get you in to a lot of bother." I apply more pressure to his leg and watch pain fill his eyes as the bones start to protest. I can still feel his hand around my throat, touching me and trying to harm me and I know that I am going to break his leg.

"Five..." He moans and I am just angered as I sense his intent. Rye is not going to beg or try to prevent me from hurting him further but he is going to continue to attempt to convince me to see his way. Times like this I really have to admire people like Rye, their bravery, but in the end he has attempted to wring my neck and I take those things personally. I stare blankly in to his dark eyes as he tenses, already anticipating the agony to come but a voice distracts me from my torturous intent and I shift around to see Byron sat back calmly, studying me.

"Break his leg if you wish Five but what he says is right. In order to operate as smoothly as you wish..." He stops himself for a moment "...As smoothly as **we** wish we need to start making moves now and that will be impossible unless you give us some idea of your intentions regarding the Garde!"

Something in Byrons' tone makes me stop and I pull my foot off Rye. A steady stream of blood is pouring from his temple where his head impacted the wall and another Mogadorien named Carlton moves to help him up. I watch silently as Carlton helps Rye in to a chair far away from me and starts to straighten out his arm: my friend fights to keep silent as his mangled arm is worked in to position and set in a sling.

Can I really trust my own judgment if this is what it leads to?

I sink down with my back against the wall and rest my head against it. The wall is cold and it sooths me slightly as I struggle to come to a decision. Byron is right, they need answers now.

My head is throbbing and the pain distracts my train of thought. A migraine perhaps? Can Lorics get migraines? I am disgruntled at how little I know about my own culture. I have no true identity; I do not know my name or date of birth or a single solid fact about myself, there is not a single photo of me anywhere and if I die there will not even be a tombstone to mark the spot. I am a ghost. I close my eyes in an attempt to block out some of the pain as I massage my temples.

Sighing softly I give my final decision. "Fine, yes, go ahead. If you think it is for the best..." I nod towards where Byron is sat "Then we will ally with the garde."

A hiss of satisfaction runs round the room as my allies celebrate the outcome. The certainly approve of my choice so there will be not problems there. I keep my eyes shut as the people around me begin to rush around making plans and organising weapons. Byron is presenting some of his ideas but I don't pay attention, I trust his ideas and don't need to check them through for reassurance. I don't trust the Garde though. I don't know them so why would I? I don't share my plans with strangers so why should I share them with strangers whom just so happen to have powers? I regret that we must ally with them but the others are right, we could use the extra strength.

"You don't want to meet the other Garde?"

A foreign voice from right next to me grabs my attention and my eyes snap open. I jerk my head around and see wanderer crouched beside me looking down with an expression which could only be concern. The accent is strange but then I guess, being deaf, she can't hear what she is saying so how would she know what she sounds like? I wonder how much of what goes on around her she understands. She seldom involves herself in our convocations but I suppose she may have been able to teach herself to lip read.

"I don't like strangers." I say simply.

She nods and looks thoughtful for a moment. Wanderer has always been a bit of a mystery to me; I think she is like the other Mogadoriens here who allied with me for revenge but even for a female Mogadorien she seems somewhat... odd. Dark brown hair grows out past her chin where it then turns black as if she gave up dying it a long time ago and simply let it grow out. In other company she might be considered tall but surrounded by soldiers she just seems vulnerable. Scars that criss-cross over her arms and dark shadows under her eyes from sleepless night are evidence of torture but other than that she would be quite pretty.

I am not in the mood for making small talk though and move to get up. It sounds like Byron thinks the Garde will come looking for me so we don't need to leave the base. He thinks that they have some sort of tracker device and this irritates me because I have spent my whole life trying to be off the map. If this tracker falls in to the wrong hands there would be no where for me to hide (not that I was planning on hiding but still...) I don't trust a group of teenagers to protect it. I want some fresh air and exercise. It is too crowded in here and I need to clear my head. I move to open the door and escape in to the night but a voice stops me.

"You're not alone you know."

Wanderers' poor logic. Of course I am alone; I am the last of a dying race, destined to fight to the death. It doesn't get more alone than that. But I can do alone; I have my entire life but it impossible to be alone with other people... isn't it? I laugh quietly and step out and the cold night air blows in to my face.

Forever alone but I am strong like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies or any of the Garde apart from Five. But this is my take on a sequel so please enjoy. Remember, you can leave any prompts or tips!

**Five**

**Located in Palestine**

There is a certain tranquillity about being under water, something soothing about it. Maybe it is the silence it brings, a break from the sounds of war and misery, which allows you to have the illusion of peace even if it is just for a few seconds. Now, as I bathed in the stream that ran down from the mountains and alongside the base, I tried to ignore my burning lungs as I fought to stay underwater and hold on to that illusion for a while longer. Inevitably, I have to surface for air or risk drowning in the strong current.

It is the first time in weeks that I have had the chance to wash off the dirt and smoke that has stained my skin. The water carries away the scent of gun powder leaving me feeling refreshed and gives me a brighter outlook on the day. I have walked about a mile uphill from the base so that I won't be accidently stumbled upon and so that I can take as long as I like.

It has been just over a week since I made the decision to unite with the garde and back at base there is some pretty intense preparation going on. Everyone has been busy, even me, so there has been little time to consider if I made the right choice. That's probably a good thing because I am still not sure that I did. I am the only person that feels this way though; Byron, Rye, Carlton and wanderer all tried to make me see otherwise at first but thankfully they gave up after a few days. After I broke Ryes arm the other two Mogadorien allies have just stayed clear of me. I can sense that they no longer trust me but that does not matter, so long as they would still die to protect me I will tolerate them.

Slowly I pull myself out of the river and brush off some of the water. I use my telekinesis to bring my back pack over and I root around in the bottom until I find a dry top and some pants. I stole the hiking pack three years ago from a sports store, it is the longest I have ever had any item and to some extent I am attached to it. I untapped the gun from my leg (yes even naked I still carry a gun on me, as is the nature of my paranoia) and pull my trousers on ever the top. I find my pile of weapons, concealed under a bush, and arm myself.

Byron is convinced that we need to stay in one place for the Garde to find us but I am not so sure. Apparently, in addition to the tracker, they have some sort of globe communication device. According to Byron, and I have no idea how he knows this but I think he was some sort of researcher in the past for the army, I should have got one in some sort of inheritance. It should have been given to me by my protector but I have none so it is a black hole as far knowledge goes. I would have been able to activate my inheritance when I came of age but that information is pointless trivia unless I have it!

I don't need inheritance to help me fight though; not the kind that comes in a trunk or whatever Byron said it came in anyway. My legacies are my inheritance and they are the only one which matters to me. It still gets to me that I didn't get it; after all I could use more weapons.

It is just another thing I missed out on. There are huge gaps in my knowledge and that scares me.

I lace up my plain black combat boots and grimace in disgust as some red substance which can only be blood transfers to my hands. I don't even know how it got there, why would there be blood on my boots? Maybe it came off some animal I trod on... yeah, likely story. The red is sticky on my fingers and I rub my hands up my legs in an attempt to get it off. Blood doesn't bother me but that does not mean I want it on me all the time. I spend half my days covered in some sort of gore but it is nice to take a break from that now and then. It will be a short lived break I know because in a while it will be back to killing.

Good old killing.

The sky is starting to darken and the horizon is taking on a red tint. There is an old theory that is the horizon is red it means there will be bloodshed the next morn but I don't believe in that sort of thing. I don't need the sky to tell me of the bloodshed to come.

A hard lump in my pocket draws my attention and I reach inside to see what it is. My hand draws out a small, rectangular object and I unfold my fingers to see what it is. My eyes find a small flick knife with an ornate handle. The patterns are a familiar and I instantly recognise them as Mogadorien. It is the Mogadorien motto so I come to the conclusion that I must have picked the knife off some soldier or scout I killed. It would not be the first time I forgot something as trivial as that.

I flick the knife open and run the blade along my finger. It leaves a thick line behind instead of a thing strip and I know that it is blunt. It will be sharpened back at base. "Time to go home Five." I say to myself, the sarcasm registering even when I am alone.

There is an orange glow in one corner of the sky where I know fires still burn. So much for a seize fire then, I guess even the humans like a bit of killing now and then and they will find any excuse for it. NO! It's not like that; the world is not like that! That's just my perception of it. But is it like that? The fires don't lie Five! Damn, stop thinking of yourself in third person; it's not good for your sanity.

I head upstream back to the base and go to the hidden entrance under the bridge. I am carful to wipe my tracks behind me because the last thing we need is be attacked now. My head torch is in my pack and I take a moment to untangle it from the rubbish I keep in there. As I push the door open I am greeted by the smell of vomit... ah well.

I probe around with my legacy first to make sure that there is no one hiding there apart from my allies. It would be poor defence if one of the enemies had gotten in to our base unnoticed but I find nothing apart from... anticipation? It is stronger than it has been in days. Something has change!

I turn on my flash light and join Carlton near a pile of ammunition and some strange looking sword Byron presented earlier. If the sword glows, don't trust it; it's probably radioactive. I really should pay more attention to the talks Byron gives on his weaponry but my mind just doesn't register it when I try to.

"What's going on Carlton?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. I shouldn't let it really, after all curiosity killed the cat. But I am not a cat. But I am an Alien... does the same apply to aliens and cats? DAMN! I need to stop my mind from wandering like that. Really it can't be healthy!

"We think the Garde are close. Byron has wiped an eye witness account off the internet that was posted just half an hour ago of a woman who claims she was shielded from a bomb by a group of teenagers whom froze it in the air." He sounds way more excited than any soldier should ever let himself be but then again he has been waiting for this day. The day he gets to meet the Garde whom he has fought to protect for so long now while they have been unaware. How nice.

Wanderer and Byron come over to me, both of them reeking of Hope and anticipation and both of them heavily armed. They have changed in to new cloths and even though I have just bathed I feel grubby in comparison. Wanderer must have noticed this because she reaches inside her bag and hands me a hair brush; I stopped carrying one last year when my last one was destroyed, I didn't replace it. Appearance doesn't matter to me, in fact I rarely think about it.

"It has been decided that Rye, you and us two will be going above ground to meet the garde. The others will wait down here until we have explained the situation." He says to me, his voice brimming with certainty.

"The situation?" I ask "What situation is this Byron?"

"Well..." he says somewhat sheepishly and I am taken aback. "I doubt the garde know you have allied with Mogadoriens and may be somewhat violent. Smaller numbers will be less intimidating, you understand?"

I nod once in understanding before loading up my weapons. If the Garde attempts to harm any of my allies they will have to get through me first. Good job they don't need so many fingers... DAMN NO! I can't afford to think like that. I must not attack the Garde, no matter what they say or how they behave. We need them!

"If it's okay with you we plan to head up now and wait for them; I should think that they won't be far off now." Byron wheels himself over and unlocks the trap door and I am left alone for a moment. Is this what I really want? No, of course it's not. It's just something I have to do. If things get to tough I can always leave but I doubt I will. I still have some pride.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, pushing me towards the door. It is not in an attempt to hurt me so I do not complain as Wanderer practically forces me up the steps and on to the bridge, she is more excited than even Byron and incredibly tense. Rye follows up and slams the door shut before covering it over. I know why Byron bought him along; injured and with his arm in a sling he will be less intimidating. We wait in silence on the bridge and I use my legacies to probe the darkness before us. It is not pitch black, the search lights bellow have seen to it that we have just enough light to see in front of us but what lies more than a few metres away is unknown but I am not scared of the dark.

My legacy senses a foreign emotion. Several in facts and I know that they will be with us in just a few seconds. I motion to Byron and he knows what I am trying to tell him, so does Wanderer as her eyes take on a strange glint in the light. Weird, but then again so is she. And I can talk... STAY ON FOCUS FIVE! I take a deep breath and prepare myself. The wind blows my hair back out of my eyes and I wait.

I am not scared of the dark but I am scared of the unknown and I am just about to meet it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies or any of the Garde apart from Five. But this is my take on a sequel so please enjoy. Remember, you can leave any prompts or tips!

Enjoy the bomb ;)

**Five **

**Located in Palestine**

There is silence as the Garde come in to view... but they don't. I can sense them, three of them in fact but I can't see them. I can even hear the soft thuds of their footsteps on the hard ground. They can't be more than a few meters away but they are just not! I can sense them in every way and the small dents left behind as they move ever closer are proof that they are there but yet my eyes register nothing. Why is that?

I feel my forehead crease in to a slight frown and I feel a stab of uncertainty in the pit of my stomach. This unnerves me and I find myself loading my gun. Is this some sort of trick? Maybe it's not the garde but a Mogadorien, which would explain why they won't show themselves. My enemies are invisible and...Invisible...of course! The legacies! The garde will have a legacy for invisibility!

Still, I want to be able to see them so I cock my gun in the spot where there footsteps stop. Hopefully this will encourage them to reveal themselves and it must have worked because in less than a second three teenagers stand in what was clear air. I guess no one wants to be shot, even another member of the Garde, getting shot hurts!

I take a few seconds to observe my fellow Garde members and I take in their appearances. Two of them are male and one if female. She is stood in between them both holding their hands...What? I guess that must be how the legacy works. Either that or there is some serious issues going on. The girl is a few inches shorter than me and has sharp grey eyes. With tanned skin and a well toned body she would be considered quite attractive. One of the boys is tall with long black hair and a grin and the other is slightly shorter with blue eyes and pale skin. All of them stand tall and confident. They do not look weak but at the same time they clearly have never been exposed to the wilderness. We dressed and with a bright glow in their cheeks they have never missed a meal.

The tallest boys' eyes find my pendant and his grin widens. I can sense his joy at finding me but sadly I can't say the interest is returned. I just want to be anywhere but here!

"We've been searching for you five; you're the last to join the crew!" Is that supposed to be a joke? "If you are number five?" he asks. He has an American accent and it sounds strange in comparison to the deeper ones of the Mogadoriens I have been hearing over the past few weeks.

I twist my pendant around to draw their attention back to it and say in monotone "Clearly."

I had hoped that my lack of interest would have put them off but if anything their grins widened and the two boys even high fived each other. Strange!

"I am Nine..." The boy said and it was apparent that he must be the leader of this small faction. "...This is six and Jonny boy, but you will know him as four." Six and four, the ones either side of me and nine, the fortunate one. The silence that followed indicated that they were expecting me to give introductions of my own.

"I am Five and these are my allies; Byron, Rye and..." I couldn't think of a name for wanderer so I just the moment pass. She could introduce herself later. "They are loyal to me and I would not take kindly to any attempt to harm them!" Byron gives an approving nod and smiles; I know I said the right thing.

"Oh." Four speaks this time and he sounds a little shocked. "Why would we do that?" That statement worries me a little. If he can't identify them as Mogadoriens how on earth is he supposed to hunt down mogs in battle? My annoyance must show on my face because Four quickly changes the subject.

"Seven, Eight and Ten..." Ten? I am confused for a moment; there are only nine of us. "...are back at base" So it is true then all the garde have united. I was the last to join this little party. Shame. I nod once and walk towards the teenagers who all start to lead the way, Apart from the girl, six. She is stood as if frozen staring at something over my shoulder, her eyes are filled with tears and wonder and I can sense disbelief swirling around her.

I spin around to face whatever threat she had discovered but see nothing. The only person stood there is wanderer and she has certainly done nothing threatening. In fact she has done nothing at all but watch the garde. Everyone has stopped in their tracks and they are watching this strange exchange. I look to Byron for guidance but one look at his face shows me that he is just as confused as I am. The girl opens her mouth and her voice is full of pain and hope.

"Katarina?"

Katarina? I watch in silence as the girl makes her way over to where wanderer is standing as if she is in a dream. Tears fill both their eyes and a sob works its way out of the girls' throat. So there is more to wanderer than I thought. I look over the the boys, both of whom are as shocked as me. Clearly no one had anticipated this.

Wanderer had. She has been waiting for this reunion for days but I had never sussed. I am in the dark again, not a clue what is going on. As wanderer...Katarina... nods I am aware of a deep grief inside me. If I am correct, and I normally am, another friend has just become a stranger. Wanderer, the one I know and not the one now embracing the sobbing girl is gone. I know my perception is twisted but in my mind I have just lost another friend because even though she is still stood here the person I knew (or thought I knew) is gone.

"What the Hell?" Nines voice rings out expressing what I have not yet said. I have a strong feeling that the next few hours are going to be very interesting and very painful indeed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies or any of the Garde apart from Five. But this is my take on a sequel so please enjoy. Remember, you can leave any prompts or tips!

Trying to do some different P. so bear with me.

**Katarina**

**Located in Palestine**

After all this time!

Four years give or take a month or so to be exact. It's hardly a lifetime but it is still a lot longer than I would care to recall. The last four years have been some of the darkest days of my life and as I stare in to the grey eyes of my Garde I know it has been no easier for her. I pull her closer to me and kiss her head. God I missed this kid!

But she is not a kid anymore I suppose; she stands at least a head taller than I remember and she has become a lot more muscular with her face taking on the sharpness of adulthood. She is a warrior and she has survived against all odds and on her own. I don't think I have ever felt as proud as I do now. The things she must have been through, the things I couldn't protect her from.

"What the hell?" I look up and see another boy, one of the Garde, staring at me in shock. He does not know who I am and as I look at Five it is clear that she didn't expect this either. A brief shadow passes her face, a look of pain, but it is gone as soon as it came leaving me unsure if it was there at all. I have betrayed her trust and I regret that but if I had told her who I really was I am sure she would have cast me out and she needed me, even if she didn't know it.

Six starts sobbing in to my shoulder and I can feel the tears starting to track down my face as well. I feel better than I have done in years, like I am whole again. I can continue to for fill my purpose as a cepan! The cepans? I look back over to where the garde are stood but there are no adults there. Maybe they are with the other Garde waiting for five to join them or maybe not. If they are not it would not come as much of a shock to me, after all we knew that us Cepans would never be returning.

I break from six and make to follow the Garde down a narrow path that steeps down the side of the bank. In the darkness it is barley visible but the blonde boy, Brandon's garde I think, ignites his hands and the path becomes as clear as day. He is a lumen, that I am sure of, and a much better trained one than I could have hoped. The path takes us down on to a crudely made road and around a bend to where two cars are parked up, covered by the shadows.

Two people, a tall female with shoulder length brown hair and even taller tanned boy fall silent and move towards us. They are followed by a small brown haired girl and a pretty blonde neither of whom I have seen before. They are not the Garde from the ship but looking at their half healed injuries and the bags under their eyes I can tell that they are fighters. The boy says something but I can't hear him. I don't know why but ever since we were imprisoned in the base I have been deaf. It is safe to presume it is the result of Mogadorien "interrogation" but I don't want to think about that. I carefully try to make out what he is mouthing.

Five moves forward but she has her back to me and I am left clueless as to what she is saying. Whatever it is she said the right thing because the boy's posture relaxes and he moves forward to shake her hand. Byron moves to beside five and starts talking animatedly to the young garde but Rye just stays back and nods politely. They are wary of him and I am not surprised, he can be very intimidating. But then after seeing what five can do I should know by now not to judge on appearance alone.

Someone takes hold of my arm, the brown haired girl, and she says something to me. I can't make out what she says but almost as soon as she is finished a strange sensation starts to spread up my arm and I fight the urge to pull away. My breathing quickens and my heart feels like it is going to burst. I close my eyes in an attempt to remain conscious and then the strangest but most extra ordinary thing happens. Slowly at first, as if someone is turning on an old radio, I start to hear faint noises. For the first time in years I can hear the chatter of the excited teens around me and the soft thuds that the footsteps make on the mud. I can hear the wind in the trees and the gush of the stream that runs far up in the hills.

The girl smiles at me and I can't help but laugh out loud. Heads turn at the sound and I see a lot of unasked questions in the faces of my allies and the last of my kind.

I probably should explain myself!


End file.
